


Jenny's Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While camping in the woods,after they had some drinks Jenny and Claire are alone together, but they might learn something from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic i have wanted to read since i started reading the books and watching the show. This connects directly to Episode 14, for it can also work like a fic from the books. Its a one short, but maybe i'll write more chapters of it later.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

During supper the two women talked about themselves and their lives as children. Claire couldnt avoid but admiring Jenny for her strength and power of persuasion. In times like these, where women were told to be silent and obey, Jenny was powerful and strong minded, and in a certain way, Jenny reminded Claire of herself, or at least, the person she wanted to be. Claire listened to her tales about growing up with the boys, about how she could torment them in order to get what she desired. And it made Claire want to be that strong, always.  
Jenny, on the other side, couldnt be more interested in Claire, the way she talked, the fantastic stories she had about her childhood, the way she was always ready to heal and help anyone, even one stupid red coat.Everything about the English woman was fascinating, and for a moment, Jenny caught herself thinking "I can see why Jamie is in love with her", but the worst was, that wasn’t the first time that she had those thoughts relating to Claire. The more they talked, the more she could see how amazing the English woman was. And specially since the Claire delivered her baby, Jenny couldn’t stop feeling that there was more to it. Like they were bonded somehow.  
"You seemed like a troubling child " Said Claire, after listening to another story about the adventures of young Jenny "I heard Jammie used to get you know... Some hard punishments for it. Did you....?"  
"Oh. You mean like.. Spankings?" Jenny laughed a little, and looked around just to be sure, Murtagh wasn't around to listen. "Yeah. Sometimes, but they werent as hard on me as they were on Jamie and the other boys. And I am pretty sure my dad pitied me a bit, so he would let me go easily. In fact, after a while," Jenny lowed her voice " I kind of enjoyed some of them"  
She felt embarrassed by telling someone this story, but it wasn’t anyone. It was Claire. Claire who got to know her, and got on her side, and even saw her naked several times.  
"No way." Said Claire, remembering her dreadful experience when Jamie punished her. There is no way anyone could not hate that. Much less, enjoy it. "Are you serious?"  
Jenny looked around, and looked in herself for courage to confess the whole story to her close friend. She never felt like telling this to anyone else, but with Claire... She knew she could talk to Claire.  
"When younger, when my body started changing, you know, becoming a woman, my father caught me... you know.... Doing something not very lady like, but he wasnt really angry with me or anything. The spanking only made me feel kind of.. hot...And I kept disobeying so he had spanking me He punished me because he had to, and I... Did the best I could in such a situation."  
And for the first time in ages, Jenny blushed at little. She never thought she could tell that to anyone, but somehow she felt her secret was safe with Claire.  
"Could you show me?"  
Once the words were out, Claire felt stupid and embarrassed. She followed her impulse after listening to Jenny's story, and the words just came out of nowhere. And she shivered at the second of silence that came after that.  
"I mean like, in case it happens again with me, like, I could use some help, trying not to hate it completely, but its fine if you don’t want to.." She started ranting and blushing, and talking some more, trying to make it look like what she just had said was fine.  
"Alright" Interrupted Jenny, after looking around, making sure there wasn’t anyone else near them in the woods. "I'll show you. Get on my lap"  
Her voice was controlling and strong, like Claire had no other choice but to follow her instructions. Jenny looked into Claire's eyes, like she was daring Claire to keep on with it. Seeing how far she could go. And Claire would never back out of a dare.  
Then, with the help of Jenny, Claire laid on top of her, with her hips pressed against Jenny's lap, and her butt in the perfect position for Jenny's hands to spank her.  
"One thing." Said Jenny, without moving at all, with Claire on her lap " when they used to do this to me, I was usually somewhere in the middle between scared and excited. I could feel my heart pumping. Can you?"  
And before Claire could answer to that, she felt Jenny's hand gabbing her skirt, and slowly pulling it all up, so she could have a clear view of Claire's arse. Then. her heart started pumping so loud, she thought Jenny could hear it. She could feel the adrenaline going over her body. And she started to understand what Jenny meant by "enjoying it". It didnt feel like a punishment at all. I felt like something.... sexual.  
"Yes. I ca.." Before she could finish the sentence, Jenny took off her underwear, making Claire feel like she was losing oxygen. She never felt so aroused before. Being naked and submitted in the woods, by another woman, and because she choose to.  
"You can rub your hips against my lap" Said Jenny "It will help you relax"  
And without underwear, it did felt like good, to rub he clit against Jenny. Oh it did feel good.Claire couldn’t understand why she was so aroused, and then...  
SMACK.  
One slap against her butt.  
It didn’t hurt like before, it did sting a bit. But she wasn’t scared or angry like before. Claire was aroused.  
SMACK.  
Another hit. In a different side, this time, though. Claire started rubbing herself again. Making it all feel good and bad at the same time.  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
Jenny's hands weren't as heavy as Jamie's. Jenny hits her with strength, but enough to really hurt, and then..  
SMACK!!  
The last hit, was close to Claire's arsehole, and combining that with the cunt rubbing she was doing, Claire let out a "AAaaahhhhh!" Indicating her strong orgasm. Jenny smiled, knowing what she had acomplished.  
After that, Jenny gave Claire a couple of minutes to get herself together, and then asked:  
"You did it right? You got... there?"  
Claire smiled, feeling that the woman didnt know enough about orgasms, or female anatomy, but she was still a little embarrassed, so Claire only nodded.  
"I can only get there sometimes... Mostly by myself. I did on a few spankings, too"  
Then Claire knew she needed to do that woman a favor as well. So, after looking at Jenny, and only feeling complete arousal and attraction, she said:  
"Would you let me help you out with that?" But Jenny did not answer. Either way, Claire was already making her move.  
Claire's hands touched her every and any where in Jenny's body. Her neck, her beautiful, large boobs, her thin belly, and then Claire started raising her skirt.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Jenny, afraid and blushed.And Claire only nodded. But instead of using her hands down bellow, after Claire took her underwear way, she used her knowledge of the female anatomy to go straight to her clit. With her month.  
Jenny let out a small scream. "Oh my god. Oh my... Ahhh. ohh!!"  
Jenny never felt anything that wasn’t fingers or a penis down there. A tongue and a month sucking her was way too much. She never felt this good, ever, in her entire life. The tongue was going everywhere, licking her, and all she could do was try to scream too loud.  
Then when Claire put one finger inside of her, while the sucking her clit, Jenny really screamed :  
AHHHHHHHH!  
And then she laid in the grass. Feeling all weird and … good. No one had ever made her feel like that. So, so great, then Claire laid on her side.Proud of making the other woman have an orgasm like that SHe never thought she could pleasure soe one else in that way. Playing with her nipple, and eventually both of the fell asleep. Forgetting their problems and issues. They will deal with all there is in the next day.


End file.
